Alissa's Story
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: My prequel to the Scooby's Adventure stories and their spin-offs. Alissa was always different but no one expected that she was this different. From abandoning her destiny to falling in love with a vampire this is her adventure
1. Chapter 1

Okay I had this Idea so I'm writing this. Review please should I continue?

...

* * *

Alissa's Story.

Once upon a time some time ago there was a fairy named Alissa. She was born to a former dark fairy who cursed a prince turning him into a frog. Alissa was expected to do the same but from the time she could walk everyone knew she was different very different. Alissa's powers were supposed to have been dark but they were just the opposite when they first showed up. Alissa had only one friend in her village. The very boy she was supposed to curse.

Oh yes Alissa was strange and this is where her story starts.

...

* * *

"Alissa!"

"Yes mother?" ten year old Alissa asked running to the doorway.

"Why are you playing when you should be practicing your magic?"

"You know I don't like to-"

"Nonsense you must follow your destiny"

"What is it with you and destiny?" Alissa questioned.

"That's the way it's always been and the way it always will be Alissa now go practice" her mother replied.

"Yes ma'am" Alissa sighed as she dragged herself to the confines of her small room.

Alissa sat down at the small table that served as a desk but instead of going over spells she doodled in her sketch book. There were pictures of trees and flowers as well as birds and squirrels. There were even some of her mother but not many. In truth Alissa and her mother didn't get along very well.

"Follow your destiny everyone says I just don't want to" Alissa muttered to herself.

"Alissa you'd better be working on your magic" Came her mother's warning voice.

"Of course Mother" Alissa yelled back.

Alissa just continued with her art knowing that she'd be in serious trouble if she was caught but in truth she'd tossed the spell book in the river and watched it sink the day before.

"It just makes no sense to me" She whispered.

Finally she couldn't just sit any longer. So scooping up her sketch book and a pencil she climbed out her window and closed it behind her. She ran from her house into the woods where she felt safe. As she ran past the animals begun to pop out of hiding as if they knew a friend was near. Alissa ran deep into the woods not wanting to be found by anyone who might be passing through. Finally alone Alissa settled down and opened her sketch book as A cream colored rabbit hopped up to her and sat down his nose twitching slightly.

"Hello there" Alissa greeted the rabbit.

The rabbit hopped close enough for Alissa to pet it. Alissa stroked it's fur and it jumped on top of her sketch book.

"Would you like me to sketch you?" Alissa asked the rabbit.

It hopped off her sketch book and sat down in response. Slowly Alissa begun to draw the rabbit occasionally looking from the rabbit to her sketch book.

"Alissa?" came a voice.

Alissa looked up from her now completed drawing and saw Hopper standing just behind the rabbit.

"Hello Hopper" Alissa greeted closing her sketch book.

"What's wrong you only come out here when you're upset" Hopper replied coming to sit by his friend.

"Mother"

"Oh"

"She doesn't know I got rid of my spell book" Alissa continued.

"I'm glad you finally did" Hopper replied.

"Yeah me too" Alissa agreed.

"Can I see your art?"

"Of course"

"Wow these are wonderful Alissa" Hopper said flipping through the book.

"Thank you" Alissa said blushing slightly.

"Don't mention it" Hopper said waving his hand.

"So how's your training going?" Alissa asked as Hopper passed the book back.

"Good although I can't seem to hold a bow right" Hopper replied.

"Why do you need to learn these things anyhow?"

"Mom says it helps me be more princely"

"That's the silliest idea I've ever heard" Alissa scoffed.

"Of course you'd think that"

"I'm just stating my opinion"

"I know? Do you want to come over for lunch?"

"Sure"

"Come on"

…...

* * *

 **So this is all about Christina's mother. There will be time skips and lots of them. I'm trying to show the important things like her friendship with Hopper. If there's something you want to see tell me. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you for lunch Hopper" Alissa said as the duo stepped out of Hopper's house.

"You're welcome Alissa are you sure you can't stay longer?" Hopper asked.

"No I've got to get home" Alissa replied.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then" Hopper said as he waved goodbye..

Alissa slipped back into the woods and went around to the back of her house. She opened her window and climbed inside. She closed her window and turned to find her mother standing beside her bed. Her mother was a tall imposing woman with cruel green eyes, She had a love for dark colors which was a sharp contrast to the brightly colored dresses Alissa herself wore. The most striking thing were the black pointed wings that she had. It definitely had a huge impact on how scary she looked to anyone but to Alissa it was just her mother.

"Alissa what were you doing?" her mother asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Um well I was visiting Hopper" Alissa said giving her mother a nervous smile.

"You should've been practicing your magic"

"I know" Alissa replied looking down in shame.

"What am I to do for punishment?" her mother said tapping her chin in thought while Alissa crept to the bed and sat down.

"Nothing" Alissa replied meekly.

"Ha you're not to have dinner tonight" her mother said in response.

"But-"

"No but's this is what happens when you disobey me"

With that her mother left the room slamming the door behind her. Alissa grabbed a pillow and cradled it to her chest as hot tears begun to fall. She'd disappointed her mother again. She wanted to please her mother but Alissa wasn't the evil type. She couldn't even handle causing someone to fall. The thought of anything even remotely bad made Alissa cringe. She sat up a few minutes later and grabbed her sketch book again. She couldn't go out without being caught but that didn't mean she couldn't draw a picture. As she worked Alissa started daydreaming about a different life. One in which she didn't have to do wicked things like cursing a prince.

She wanted an average life. She wanted to grow up and get married and live happily ever after like the princesses near by.

"I just wish I could change things"

…...

* * *

Later that night Alissa woke to the sound of her grumbling stomach. She was so hungry. She just wanted something to eat. Heck she'd settle for cabbage and she hated cabbage. Alissa sat up and thought about her problem before getting an idea. Waving her hand she pictured a roast chicken and was pleased to find that very meal on her desk when she opened her eyes. Excitedly she rushed over to the desk and scarfed the meal down before cleaning up and returning to bed content. Her mother would be angry with her no doubt but she needed to eat.

Alissa turned to the window and saw the stars twinkling above. She smiled at them as she fell asleep once more.

…...

* * *

"Alissa!"

Alissa sat up in bed from the shock of hearing her mother. Throwing the covers aside she raced to the kitchen where her mother was waiting.

"Yes?"

"Get dressed we're going to Book End today"

"Why?"

"Just get dressed"

"Yes ma'am"

Alissa was shocked by this news. They hardly ever went into town. What could be happening? She couldn't wait to see.

* * *

 **What do you think? By the way the third chapter of Evil Redone will hopefully be up today as well. Wish I could say the same for High School Haunting I'm a bit stuck on that one but I'm sure an idea will come soon. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alissa was excited as the village of Book End came into view. What could her mother possibly need from here? Why bring Alissa along? She never took Alissa anywhere. Ever. Finally she couldn't bear the suspense and asked her mother.

"Because Alissa it is my job to teach you to rotten,spiteful and wicked just like I am and just as your grandmother was before me"

"But Mother-"

"Don't start Alissa. You are my daughter and you **will** do as I say"

"But-"

"What did I just say?"

"I don't want to be like you!" Alissa cried gaining the attention of those near by.

"You shut your mouth young lady" her mother warned.

"No I don't want to be you and I'll never be you!" Alissa yelled.

"Watch your mouth or I'll spell you here and now" her mother growled grabbing Alissa's arm with such force it was starting to bruise.

Alissa started to tremble her arm was going numb. Her mother glared at her with anger flashing in her eyes. Roughly her mother pulled her along the streets as she picked pockets, tripped people and messed up dates.

"Mother may we please go home?" Alissa asked tears in her eyes from the rough treatment.

"But this is fun Alissa"

"No it isn't I want to go home please can we go home?"

"We're not going home yet"

"Please, please I'm begging you please take me home" Alissa cried tears running down her face.

"Stop making such a scene"

"But I want to go home!" Alissa yelled.

"Poor thing" people begun to whisper not realizing this child was supposed to be a dark fairy.

"You know what? You can go home but you're sleeping outside tonight now get out of my sight" her mother said releasing her arm.

Alissa ran off without another word.

The whole time Milton Grim had been watching and he wasn't pleased. The child should've been wreaking havoc instead she spent the whole time begging to go home. Swiftly he approached the mother and pulled her aside.

"You really should be trying harder Regina" he whispered harshly.

"Believe me Milton I have been trying but she's too hard headed to listen"

"If the story doesn't continue you'll disappear forever"

"I know that" Regina growled.

"How old is she?"

"Ten"

"Good in a few years she'll be able to attend Ever After High. Make sure you send her" Milton said before quickly walking away.

…...

* * *

Alissa flew farther away from home than usual. She often tried to fly as far away as she could. She needed time to think and she didn't want to be found not even by Hopper. Landing next to a waterfall Alissa sat down in the mossy grass and looked at her wrist where a purple hand print now was. She wanted to run away but her mother would find her like she always did.

"She wants me to be rotten to the core just like her but I don't want to" Alissa mumbled as she wrapped her wrist up.

She proceeded to look around. Beside the waterfall was an entrance to a small cave. Her mother did say she had to sleep outside tonight. Maybe she could sleep here. It was nice and quiet. She could always summon some dinner if she got hungry. Besides her mother probably wouldn't feed her after the events of the day. So with a sigh Alissa decided she would stay there that night. Having reached that conclusion Alissa stood up took off her shoes and stepped into the small pool of water to cool down.

…...

* * *

When Alissa returned a day later her mother was nowhere to be seen. There was a note laying on the kitchen table that read:

 **Alissa I'll be gone for a while. Don't embarrass me**. **BE EVIL.**

Typical her mother often went on trips like this. Alissa had grown quite used to this and counted down the days until these trips occurred. Alissa liked being able to breathe. She would most definitely NOT be evil. It wasn't something she liked doing.

"I suppose I can visit Hopper now" Alissa sighed happily. As she walked out the door.

…...

* * *

 **Okay that ends this chapter. I slipped some references to my favorite things in here. Did you catch them? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Alissa stared at the tall gleaming towers of Ever After High with nervousness. Her stomach felt full of butterflies as she climbed the steps. She felt out of place here already. She knew her mother had been speaking to Headmaster Grim and from what she heard about him he wasn't the nicest person ever. When Alissa stepped through the doors she stopped. People were greeting their friends and trying to get to know others. It was plain who was who. The villains were in a circle separate from heroes. Alissa just hung back and waited for the bell to ring. This was going to be a long year.

…...

* * *

After the day was over Alissa marched to her dorm. Her first day hadn't gone so well. Heroes stayed at least ten feet away. The Villains? They shunned her as Alissa passed them in the halls she heard them whisper harsh things like freak. The only good to come out of the day was meeting Red the future Little Red Riding Hood herself. She showed Alissa to her classes and sat with her at lunch since Hopper being younger than Alissa hadn't started at Ever After High just yet.

Alissa pushed open the door to her dorm with a long sigh. The single box she'd brought with her rested on her bed waiting to be unpacked. It didn't take long Alissa folded her clothes and put them away in the plain black trunk at the end of her bed. She made her bed and put her art supplies away in the desk along with her Journal. The only other thing of real importance was a silver charm bracelet Hopper had given her as a going away present.

As Alissa sat down on her bed there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Alissa called.

The door opened and Red walked in followed by a girl dressed in black with purple eyes.

"Hi Alissa" Red greeted sitting next to her friend while the other girl looked around as if judging the room.

"Hey Red ,who's this?" Alissa asked.

"Oh this is-"

"I'm The Evil Queen" the girl cut in.

"You're not queen yet" Red argued.

"I will be in a few years though so get used to it"

"Okay fine but we're going to get tired of saying it" Red sighed.

"Perfect"

"So Alissa how was your first day?" Red asked turning her attention away from the queen.

"Bad"

"Don't worry I'm sure it'll be better tomorrow" Red said.

"Yeah sure it will" Alissa scoffed not believing her friend.

"Trust me okay?"

"Okay"

"So why are you by yourself?" the queen asked.

"My mother arranged it. This room also cancels out magic" Alissa said.

"So it seems you've got the troubled kid's room" Red replied.

"Look's that way" Alissa agreed.

"I'd love to be by myself it's easier to plot things that way" the queen commented.

"Hey what's wrong with sharing my room?" Red asked.

"You're too perky for my taste" the queen replied causing Alissa to laugh.

"You know I think we'll all be great friends" she said after regaining composure.

"Agreed"

* * *

 **Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Alissa should've been taking notes on curses instead she was drawing. The Evil Queen had sat beside her for class that day and asked Alissa if she would draw her to which Alissa happily agreed since she'd done the assignment the night before. Alissa had learned that if she did her work the night before she was given more time with her friends and besides the teachers thought that Alissa ignoring the lecture meant she was becoming more open to the idea of evil. Some people still had there doubts however.

"Alissa to the headmaster's office" came a voice over the speaker.

"You've got to be kidding me" Alissa sighed standing up and putting her things in her bag.

"I could spell him for you" The Evil Queen offered with a grin as she wiggled her fingers.

"No it's fine" Alissa replied before walking away.

Alissa walked slowly to the office knowing that she'd be lectured by the headmaster. Once she reached the door she lightly knocked and received permission to enter.

"You wanted to see me Sir?

"Alissa please take a seat"

"Have I done something wrong?" Alissa asked as she sat down.

"I believe I've warned you about your friendship with Miss Hood"

"Yes you have Sir" Alissa replied plainly.

"And yet you continue it" Headmaster Grim said.

"Well of course"

"Excuse me?" Headmaster Grim asked slightly taken by surprise.

"With all due respect Sir you don't dictate my personal life and it's my choice who I can be friends with" Alissa explained while brushing hair from her face.

"But your destiny-"

"I don't want to sign the book"

"So you want to cease to exist?"

"I believe that won't happen"

"It is your duty to sign"

"No it's my choice"

"The story's must continue"

"And it will without me"

"Go to your dorm"

"Yes Sir"

…...

* * *

While in her dorm Alissa looked at her bracelet again remembering that Hopper had told her once how strange she was. Sitting at her desk she shrugged off the thought. Running her hand along her desk she opened the secret drawer and pulled out her diary. She didn't want her children to go through this. They didn't deserve this fate. There had to be a way out of this. She needed to talk to her friends. Alissa knew they would visit her after their classes ended.

While she waited she sketched. She didn't like her dorm. It restricted her powers. She knew this was a general precaution but she felt they didn't trust her. Which was true. Alissa glanced at the clock which read three ten. Class would be ending just now. She must've lost track of time again. Sure enough five minutes later Red and the Evil Queen arrived.

"So let me guess Headmaster Grim warned you about our friendship?" Red asked while pushing back her hood.

"Yeah" Alissa replied while putting away her things.

"And what did you say?" The Evil Queen asked.

"I told him what I always do he doesn't dictate my life"

"And he sent you to your dorm for that"

"That sums it up"

"So nothing new" Red said taking a seat on Alissa's bed.

"Yup"

"How about we go into town?" The Evil Queen suggested.

"Why?"

"I feel the need for some evil"

"Okay but nothing too extreme"

"Yeah I know"

"Let's go girls"


	6. Chapter 6

A few months later Alissa was on the verge of a panic attack. Legacy Day was coming FAST. What was she supposed to do? Now she sat in the courtyard trying to figure it all out. She looked up at the sound of wings flying past her. The sight that greeted her was a pale-skinned fairy dressed in dark blue and black.

"Hello Dianah," Alissa groaned as the future dark fairy settled beside her.

"Hello, so have you changed your mind?" Dianah asked.

"No, I already told you I wasn't going to sign," Alissa responded.

"I don't understand you, I mean You're not the one who's going to be imprisoned Evil Queen is," Dianah commented giving Alissa a pointed look.

"I just can't handle doing that to someone okay?"

"No, it's not okay," Dianah replied bitterly.

"Of course you'd think that Dianah," Alissa sighed before walking away to meet with Hopper and the girls in Bookend.

* * *

"Alissa so glad you finally came," Hopper said jokingly as he gave his best friend a hug.

"Sorry I was lost in thought,"

"Again?" EQ asked brushing her dark hair from her face and pulling it back into a ponytail as Alissa sat down.

"Sorry," Alissa shrugged with a small smile.

"Have you girls found anything yet?" Hopper asked.

"No" Red replied with a sad shake of her head.

"You'd better find something soon" Hopper commented.

"Well, we did find _something_ " Evil Queen said before looking around.

"What is it?"

"A mirror that will let me escape," Alissa whispered afraid people were listening.

"But you can't just leave-"

"I know if I leave you'll disappear"

Hopper shuddered to think about what that would be like.

"I think there may be a loophole somewhere, we've just got to find it," Red added.

"Well you'd better hurry"

"We know Hopper," Alissa said with an eye roll.

"Who's up for a latte?" The evil queen asked bored.

"Me," Alissa replied.

"Come on,"

After returning with their lattes Alissa asked:

"So Red how are things with your boyfriend?"

"Wonderful," Red replied dreamily.

"So how did this start exactly?" Hopper asked confused.

"A month ago, he asked me if I wanted to grab lunch and it went from there," Red explained.

"I'm amazed Headmaster hasn't found out yet," Alissa laughed cheerily.

"Shush," Red ordered putting a finger to her lips.

"Oh come on he's not even here," The Evil Queen cried waving her arms around causing mayhem in the process.

"EQ," Alissa groaned.

"Sorry but I'm not sorry"

"Of course you aren't," Alissa said as she corrected everything.

"You're a stick in the mud Alissa," EQ huffed crossing her arms.

"Thank you for noticing," Alissa replied flashing a smile.

...

At the school that night Alissa, Red and, The Evil Queen were in the library looking for a solution to their problem. Several books were scattered around them. Volume after volume was tossed aside when nothing was found. Alissa was just beginning to nod off when Red cried out.

"I think I've found something!"

"What?" Alissa asked lifting her head.

"According to this page someone can sign in your place,"

"Give me that," Alissa said yanking the book away from Red before scanning the page for herself.

"Well?"

"This is the answer we've been looking for" Alissa cried elated.

"Now we'll prepare for your escape," Evil Queen said shutting the book.


	7. Chapter 7

It would take weeks until the plan would be finalized. Alissa during this time was to be inconspicuous as she could so she wouldn't arouse suspicion. It was a good thing she'd always managed to slip through the cracks as far as the students were concerned. Every day for the next few weeks she would observe the villain kids in the courtyard trying to find a suitable replacement for herself. She considered Diana who was plenty mean and very wicked. She also considered Diana's younger sister Regina who didn't have a destiny of her own. It was during one of these long, grueling debates that Alissa thought of the evil queen. Her friend did fit all the requirements after all. She was female. She was a magic wielder but most importantly she was vicious, ruthless, cruel and well, EVIL. EQ was everything, Alissa wasn't. It was all too perfect.

Alissa stood up from the bench smoothing out her blue taffeta dress before quickly flying in search of her friends who she found in Red's dorm room quietly reading.

"I've found a replacement," she squealed landing in front of them.

"Oh, really?" Red asked very intrigued by this news.

"Who's the lucky girl?" EQ asked tossing her book aside.

"Well, I was kind of hoping it would be you," Alissa replied somewhat nervously.

"Wow, I'd be honored," EQ said happily.

"Fantastic,"

"Now, we need to find a day for you to go, Alissa," Red said reading from her journal.

"How long will that take?"

"Well, there might be an opening in three days," Red replied checking the calendar.

"Let's tell Hopper,"

"Tomorrow,"

"Okay,"

* * *

So, it was with a feverish excitement that, Alissa rushed to track down her longtime best friend the next morning. She found, Hopper by the fountain where she figured he'd be. It must've had something to do with him being the next Frog Prince but, Alissa could never be sure why her friend liked the spot as much as he did. Nevertheless, he was sitting on the edge of the fountain pushing Lilypads across the water.

"Hopper, you'll never believe this!" Alissa announced joining her friend.

"Headmaster Grim decided Destinys aren't really that important?" Hopper asked raising an eyebrow as he set another lilypad adrift.

"No," Alissa sighed.

"Then why are you so happy? I mean, not that you don't need a reason-" Hopper replied.

"I'm happy because we finalized it,"

"You mean you found a-"

"Yep"

"Well, let's celebrate then. TO THE CAFETERIA, Hopper shouted as if he were leading an army.

"Lead the way," Alissa laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

With the plan finalized and Hopper informed all that was left was to say her goodbyes. It was quite the sad affair. The four teens stood in front of Alissa's way out of this tangled mess. In her hands, Alissa held a small bag with some clothes and her treasured bracelet. Everything else had been left behind.

"Are you sure this will work?" Alissa asked glancing warily at the mirror.

"Just step through and you'll be free," Red replied.

"I can never thank you guys enough," Alissa said wiping a tear from her eye.

"There are no thanks needed," Hopper replied hugging his longtime friend tightly.

"Enjoy your happily ever after," Alissa whispered.

"It won't be the same without you, my friend,"

"Maybe I can write,"

"I'd love that,"

"You'd better go, Alissa,"

"Farewell, my friends,"

"Goodbye Alissa, we'll miss you,"

Taking a deep breath Alissa stepped through the portal and emerged unscathed on the other side. Even if she had wanted to go back the portal was gone having closed up already. Alissa looked at this new place with interest. It seemed she'd emerged in a forest of sorts. It was very dark. It was quite the stark contrast to the places she was used to. So, pulling out her wand Alissa begun to move forwards unsure o.f every step she was taking. Who knew what could've been in those woods. She shuddered at the cold wind that was blowing through the trees. Alissa froze when she felt she was being followed. When she turned to look behind her nothing was there so breathing a sigh of relief she turned back to continue her trek. She stopped there was a man blocking her path.

"Don't you know it's dangerous out here?" he asked advancing forwards.

"I can take care of myself," Alissa restored her grip tightened around her wand.

"Is that so?"

"Try me," Alissa challenged.

"If you wish,"

The stranger charged the fairy. Alissa used her magic to flip him upside down causing him to fall to the ground with a thud.

"You're a fairy," he groaned.

"Yes, and you're a vampire," Alissa laughed helping the stranger to his feet.

"My name is Radu," the stranger said introducing himself.

"I'm Alissa,"

"Come with me it isn't safe out here,"

"Gladly,"


	9. Chapter 9

Alissa warily followed Radu through the creepy looking woods. Vampire or not he was her only way out of this place. Alissa's jaw dropped when Radu's home came into view. A ginormous castle loomed before her with towers that seemed to touch the sky. The vampire chuckled at her reaction before pushing open the door and leading her inside. The halls were very long and lit by torches that cast eerie shadows on the opposite walls. The house seemed to have a dark color scheme throughout. Alissa found it kind of gloomy. Radu led her through the halls making several twists and turns along the way. Eventually, they came to a stop in front of a large oak door.

"This can be your room for tonight. Now, I'm interested to know how you got here," Radu said.

"It's a long story,"

"In that case let's sit down and then you can tell me,"

"Okay,"

Radu then led her to the spacious main room where a cheery fire was blazing, providing warmth and light to the occupants of the castle. After taking a seat Alissa cleared her throat before proceeding to tell her tale. She left out no detail. From her mother to Hopper she told Radu everything. She actually wasn't sure why she spilled all to this stranger. When she was a child she had read many books on different types of creatures vampires included. She knew Radu was potentially dangerous but something told her that she was safe. After wrapping up Her story she waited for him to speak.

"I want you to meet my brother, he'll want to hear this,"

"Very well,"

* * *

So, the next night the two set off. It would take them a few days to get to Dracula's castle. They passed the time by swapping stories and talking about random things. When it was time for the sunrise they would hide away in dark places. Finally, they arrived at Dracula's castle. It was very much like Radu's castle except bigger. Alissa followed behind Radu nervously. She watched with baited breath as the door was opened by Dracula himself.

"Radu?"

"Dracula, this is Alissa," Radu explained gesturing to Alissa as she stepped forward.

"Hello," Alissa mumbled.

"She has a story you might want to hear,"

"Please come in,"

Once they were all seated, Alissa once again told her tale. As she spoke she knew that this was far from the last time she would tell it. Dracula looked at her thoughtfully afterward as if he were deciding whether she was in fact, telling the truth. Alissa couldn't blame him. Dark fairies did not have the best reputation.

"We had better inform the council of this," he said quietly.

Alissa didn't know whether or not to worry. This news made her nervous. Would this council send her back to Ever After? She hoped not. Oh, just the thought of the headmaster's wrath made her tremble with fear. She could not and would not go back. It would be much better for everyone in Ever After if she just stayed here. There was no destiny to uphold here. She was free to be her own person. She looked nervously between the two brothers who seemed to be in the middle of an intense stare down.

"Okay, okay go ahead " Radu sighed defeatedly.

"For now, you'll stay here," Dracula added.

"Okay,"

* * *

Dracula's meeting with Lord Stoker went as he had expected it to. Stoker was very, very apprehensive and wary of a creature like Alissa. Stoker scoffed at the prospect of Alissa telling the truth much less, staying in this world but, after some pressing from Dracula he gathered the council. They came to Dracula's castle and gathered around the table in the dining hall. Alissa stood confidently as she told them her story. After she had finished she was ushered out of the room so that the council could decide if she could stay. Dracula had told her to explore because it would distract her. She took the advice and wandered down the hall with curiosity.

She climbed up the stairs and went down another hall before coming to a stop in front of one of the many, many doors. She slowly opened it and stepped into the room. To her surprise, it was completely empty. Nothing but white walls and dark hardwood floors. There was a balcony though. Alissa found nothing there either but she liked the view so she stayed there sketching the birds that flew overhead.

She hoped she could stay.

* * *

 **So, any guesses as to what room Alissa was in? I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, shall we vote?" Ramses asked shortly after Alissa had left.

"I vote no, after all, we have no Idea what she's capable of," Stoker said coldly.

"As do I," Pariah Dark agreed flatly since he still held reservations about being imprisoned.

The voting continued with Radu and Dracula watching from the sidelines. Radu was very, very nervous. Contrary to popular belief vampires weren't the heartless creatures humans thought they were. Yes, there were the few evil demented ones but, not all of them were that way. Radu really hoped Alissa would be permitted to stay. He was delighted to see that Pariah and, Stoker were the only ones who voted against Alissa. With the voting over Radu and Dracula went to find Alissa who was still seated on the balcony.

"Alissa, come with us," Dracula said.

"Coming,"

The two brothers escorted the young fairy back into the dining hall. Alissa stood nervously in front of the council members. Would they send her back? Ramses stood up and walked over to the three.

"Alissa, you can stay,"

"Really?" Alissa asked her eyes growing wide in surprise.

"Yes,"

"Welcome, Alissa," Belloc said speaking to Alissa for the first time.

"Thank You,"

With Alissa's fate decided the council left. With them gone, Alissa, Radu and, Dracula sat at the table to discuss what was going to happen next.

"Alissa, you may stay with me if you would like," Radu offered.

"That sounds wonderful," Alissa nodded happily.

…...

* * *

Alissa and Radu returned home a few days later. Currently, Alissa was unpacking her things. She really didn't have much to Radu's surprise. After she had put her clothing away she slid her charm bracelet on and, went exploring. Radu was happy to show her around. After their tour had ended the two sat in the main room where Radu was inquiring about Alissa's interests and her motivations for running away in the first place.

"Well, as I said before if I had stayed in Ever After I would have been forced to Sign the storybook of legends and fulfill my destiny. That's something I never wanted to do in the first place,"

"You're very brave,"

"No, not really actually I thought I would be considered cowardly,"

"Not in my opinion,"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, I can tell you weren't thinking of just yourself,"

"That is true," Alissa nodded slowly.

"What were you thinking of?"

"Well, if I had stayed in Ever After my daughter would've had to sign I can't even imagine putting my future children through that,"

"If you had a daughter what would you name her?"

Alissa thought about this before answering.

"Christina, her name would be Christina,"

"I like that name," Radu agreed.

"I always have liked that name I don't know why,"

Radu and Alissa enjoyed talking to each other. It was just so easy for the both of them to open up.

"You know, Alissa I think we are going to be great friends,"

"As do I,"

…...

* * *

 **And, that ends this chapter. What did you think? Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Alissa loved being free. It was amazing not having to worry a destiny she wanted no part of. During the day she was free to do as she pleased whether that meant painting, reading or, going on a walk in the woods which weren't dangerous during the day as most of the threats were asleep then. Currently, Alissa was flying through the forest, playing chase with the birds while Radu watched nearby. He was stunned to learn how attracted to Alissa the animals actually were. If they saw him though they scampered off as if a plague had suddenly befallen them. His guess was it has to do with being a vampire while Alissa was a fairy that had practically grown up in the woods. A fairy that he was started to have feelings for.

He knew he shouldn't. After all, there was no way Alissa would ever return his feelings, ever. He was a monster who roamed the night; Alissa was a sunshine-loving fairy who had probably never heard of monsters before coming to this world. Still, she had been able to tell he was a vampire maybe, just maybe her knowledge was more expansive than he had originally thought it was. When the sun dipped low in the sky Radu and Alissa returned home. They were soon seated by the roaring fire. Alissa was sketching a cluster of flowers she had seen while Radu watched.

"Don't you ever get tired of drawing?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

Alissa looked up at him "No, it's my favorite pastime," she explained.

"Because of your mother?"

"No, because of my friend Hopper he said I should find something to do when I got bored because I didn't have very many toys if any as a kid,"

"Your mother didn't let you have toys?"

"She said they were a distraction,"

"It's a wonder you survived there,"

"Yes, it is considering how often she left unexpectedly,"

"Didn't you have anyone to take care of you when she was gone?"

"Hopper's parents, they lived in a small castle right down the road from me. It was their job to care for the village, needless to say, they did not approve of how my mother raised me,"

Radu could understand. Even _he_ was angry with Alissa's mother. Who in their right mind just abandons a child? Despite her home situation Alissa was well educated and very mature. Apparently, Hopper's parents also made sure of that and Radu honestly wished he could thank them. Since he couldn't though he was content to sit and talk with Alissa who had plenty to say and he was delighted to hear every last word.

…...

* * *

Later that night, Alissa laid comfortably in her bed. She had eaten her fill at dinner not to mention had a delightfully exhausting day in the forest. The young Fairy smiled content at the very thought that she was living her dream life. She had to guess that Legacy Day had come and gone by now. Headmaster Grim was probably very angry at her. Not that it mattered he couldn't get to her here. Here she was safe and plenty happy with Radu. Here she had a room that allowed her to use her powers. It was spacious and slowly filling with things Alissa found or was given by Radu who was apparently very happy to bring her art supplies. The only condition was that he be able to see what she drew in her sketchbooks. Alissa didn't mind she loved showing her art to people who cared. Here she was allowed to eat whenever she pleased whereas in her home world she had been denied dinner as a punishment for being too good when she was supposed to be evil.

Radu had scoffed at such an idea.

"You don't have an evil bone in your body Alissa," he had told her.

She was inclined to agree, after all, the mere thought of hurting someone made her feel sick to her stomach. She just couldn't bring herself to do such a thing like cursing somebody. Luckily, she was plenty safe here and she loved it.

* * *

 **Funny thing I finished this while watching my favorite Scooby-Doo movie: Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders because that movie always gets my creative juices flowing for some odd, unexplained reason. Anyway, please Review. Now, to finish the next chapter of The Unspoken Truth.**


	12. Chapter 12

Cold cloudy days didn't seem to even faze Alissa who simply wore a warm dress and cloak instead of staying inside. So, even as the days turned cold Alissa and Radu still ventured out into the woods. Of course, there weren't any cute fuzzy animals or dazzling flowers for Alissa to sketch but she was perfectly happy drawing the trees and the multi-colored leaves that had fallen from the towering trees On this particular outing Alissa was climbing up the tree.

"Why don't you use your wings very much?" Radu questioned as he watched Alissa climb onto the top branch of the tree.

"I was never a very strong flyer,"

"Oh,"

Alissa found a nice spot among the leaves and settled onto the branch. Radu simply watched while Alissa sketched. He found it endearing how she stuck her tongue to the side while she worked. Radu found a place to sit where he could get a good view of Alissa as she worked. The two were so involved in what they were doing that they failed to notice the person creeping up on them. In his hand, he held a stake which he was going to use to kill Radu. The hunter didn't understand why he had to do the dirty work but a hefty paycheck meant he could buy a new car and that was enough. What he did not account for was Radu's lightning reflex's. Soon, vampire and the hunter were locked in a fight. Alissa seeing this jumped down from the tree her hands ablaze with red hot magic. The hunter recoiled in fear as Alissa advanced on him.

She raised her hands and fired which sent the hunter flying right out of the woods. With the threat gone Alissa raced to her fallen friend. She dropped to her knees in concern. Outwardly, Radu seemed perfectly fine. Alissa laid a hand on his arm causing him to stir. He sat up before Alissa helped him to his feet.

"You saved me?"

"Well, of course I did you are after all one of the kindest creatures I have ever known,"

"Alissa?"

"Yeah?"

"May I kiss you?"

Alissa nodded happily.

xxxxxx

A few months later.

"Marry me?" Radu asked dropping to one knee.

"Yes,"


	13. Chapter 13

The days leading up to the wedding were filled with feverish excitement. Alissa still could not believe it she was getting married. It was shocking to think about. All of her dreams were coming true. Soon, they would have a family. A family of her own. She would have kids and they would grow up knowing what love felt like. The simple thought brought a grin to the fairy's face.

"Alissa you won't believe this," Radu cried.

"What is it?" Alissa asked looking up from her sketchbook.

"Nearly the entire council is coming to the wedding,"

"Seriously?" Alissa cried taken by surprise.

"Yes, apparently for some reason our wedding has been labeled the event of the century,"

"Does that mean what I think it does?"

"Yes, a lot of monsters are coming,"

"Great, more reason to feel nervous," Alissa sighed.

"I want as many monsters to come as possible," Radu confessed with a smile.

"Why?"

"Because then they will all see I have the most beautiful fairy in the entire world for a wife,"

"I'm not your wife yet,"

"But you will be soon,"

* * *

The day of the wedding, Alissa was a mess of tangled nerves. In the ballroom monsters of all kinds were gathered eagerly awaiting her appearance. When she had imagined her wedding as a small child it had always been so simple and very plain with only fuzzy forest animals as an audience. no one out there now knew Alissa on a personal level but she would just have to go through with it. After all, she wouldn't want Radu to think she had gotten cold feet. However. getting ready on her own was proving to be quite the tedious task. Alissa-even with magic-couldn't do it all by herself. However, she seemed to be gifted with good luck because just then, even though it was cold, a pair of bluebirds landed on the window sill. Happily, Alissa opened the window and let the birds in.

"Are you here to help me?" she questioned.

The birds chirped.

Thanks to the birds and a lot of good luck Alissa was ready to walk down the aisle when the time came. The huge double doors opened as the music started and in came Alissa. She walked alone but she really didn't care. Radu awaited her with a smile which in turn made Alissa blush even harder than she already was. It took every ounce of her strength to not pick of her skirts and race down the aisle. She took even, graceful steps and kept focussed on Radu. Nothing else in that ballroom, not even the photographers mattered to her. Finally, finally, she reached the altar where Radu stood. The vows were said and they kissed surprisingly resulting in magical fireworks that rained over the guests in a multi-colored display of love. It was perfect. After the wedding came the reception which was even more magical in Alissa's opinion.

After accepting congratulations from all of the wedding guests she and Radu danced the night away. Afterward, they left for Scaris. Pure magic.

xxxx

* * *

A week or so later. Can Hellscream was hard at work plotting his evil schemes when the door to his office burst open unexpectedly. Didn't they know what knocking was? The master hunter looked up at the lowly intern with a glare.

"Did anyone ever teach you to knock?"

"So sorry Sir but you'll want to see this. One of our undercover agents picked it up earlier," the intern explained presenting a rolled up newspaper.

Van Hellscream snatched it and after unrolling it he read something that made his blood boil. Fairy tale wedding for Lord Radu it proclaimed. As the hunter read the article his face contorted into rage. Van Hellscream crumpled the paper and chucked it into the fire.

"I thought the dark fairies were killed off centuries ago. This is terrible! What if they have CHILDREN.,"

"so what team are you sending?" The intern asked sheepishly.

"I'll be dealing with them myself now go. I need to plan,"

xxxx

* * *

 **Okay, that's an intense ending. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and don't be afraid to leave suggestions.**


	14. Chapter 14

Alissa was so very happy. She had never been so happy. Marriage was truly wonderful but nothing could possibly top what she had just discovered. Alissa was pregnant. She could not wait to tell her husband when he returned but any excitedness she had died when she saw the fearful look on Radu's face upon his return.

"Radu?" she asked worriedly.

"Alissa we have to go now,"

"Why?"

"We're being hunted,"

Those words so dark and dangerous. Alissa froze. Hunted like wild animals? She knew this happened. She had saved Radu from a hunter months before. Now, however, now she was being hunted as well. What did this mean for her unborn child? The one that Radu had no clue about yet.

"Come, we must hurry,"

"Radu-"

"Quickly,"

"Radu listen to me,"

"What is it?"

"I'm expecting,"

Radu froze. Expecting as in a child was on the way. For a moment Radu forgot all about the urgent situation at hand. Instead, he was overcome with joy. He picked Alissa up and spun her. Then as quickly as his happiness arrived it dissipated he quickly set Alissa down as he started to pace the room once more.

"How are we supposed to fend off this threat now?"

Alissa had an idea but it was a risky one. However, if she wished to fight she had to do it. She told Radu who nodded in understanding.

"Perhaps my brother could watch over our child. We must hurry though he's leaving for the states soon,"

So, they took off intent on finding a safe place to execute their took shelter in an abandoned house where the windows were boarded up hiding them from prying eyes. Alissa quickly set to work while Radu stood guard. When the potion was ready Alissa sat down and explained to Radu what would happen when she consumed it.

"Okay, I think I'm ready," Radu sighed.

Alissa downed the potion and it I sped up her pregnancy. Within moments the baby was coming. Radu did the best he could to help his crying wife. Soon, however, Alissa was cradling a tiny baby girl.

"Shh, Christina it's okay,"

Alissa gazed sadly at the tiny baby who stared up at her with brown eyes full of innocence.

"Alissa we have to go now,"

"Are you sure your brother will care for her?"

"He has too,"

"I hope so,"

"Come, we must go,"

…...

* * *

 **review**


	15. Chapter 15 FINAL CHAPTER

They quickly transported themselves to where Dracula and Vanna Pira were finishing their packing and about to head off to the states. Once they saw the concerned looks of Radu and Alissa they froze. Something was very clearly wrong. It was then that they noticed the tiny baby that Alissa held which puzzled them even more.

"Radu what-"

"Dracula, meet your niece, Christina,"

Dracula drew closer gazing intently at the baby in Alissa's arms. She was such a little thing that her blanket nearly swallowed her whole. Her eyes fluttered open as Dracula stood over her. The tiny baby regarded him curiously. Ever so slowly she reached her hand up to grasp his fingers. As cute as she was the vampire still had doubts that it was Radu's child that was until he caught sight of the tiny nubs protruding from her back. Wings.

"I don't understand how-"

"Alissa had to use magic to speed the pregnancy up,"

"Surely you could have waited-"

"No, we couldn't have. Dracula we're being hunted,"

"By who?"

"We don't know but we do know they want us dead and that is why we've come here to ask that you protect her. Please keep Christina safe for us," Radu begged as he looked at his daughter wishing to commit her to memory.

"I can help you. We're stronger together-" Dracula started to say only to be interrupted by Radu yet again.

"No, you must protect Christina for us please Dracula. We will lead him away, and face him when we know our daughter is safe, brother"

"If all goes well, we will join you in New Salem soon", Alissa added, tears rolling down her cheeks as she held her baby girl.

Then Alissa sadly passed Christina to Vana Pira who although a bit air-head was actually quite attentive to the baby as if her motherly instincts had taken over. Alissa then handed her a bag.

"These are for her. Tell her about us...if we don't make it" Alissa whispered sadly.

Vana Pira nodded solemnly and then Alissa and Radu were gone.

"Vhat is in the bag, my love?" Dracula questioned.

Vana Pira opened it and let out a soft gasp. Inside the bag were Alissa's wand and fairy tale book.

"We must be off now," Dracula said quietly.

So, they left taking Christina with them to safety.

…...

* * *

A few long and tedious days later Alissa and Radu were finally confronted by the hunter who, much to their shock and utter dismay turned out to be the infamous Van Hellscream. The time had come to fight so that they could return to their daughter who was hopefully safe and sound. Alissa made the first move throwing a magical fireball Van Hellscream's way. Much to her shock, however, it returned like a boomerang and knocked her back several feet not to mention burning her tremendously. In her compromised state, she did not see the crazed hunter blow fatal gorgon dust her way thus transforming her into a statue. Which he then destroyed. Radu saw red and sped toward the hunter in a frenzy. He was to blind to notice the stake which was quickly driven through his heart. Van Hellscream laughed manically he was victorious now there would never be the threat of a magical vampire or so he thought.

For miles away now safe in New Salem baby Christina awoke with cries of anguish. For her parents were dead. Vana Pira arrived to soothe the child but nothing seemed to work for even though the tiny baby did not understand she was filled with a great sorrow. It was several days later when Dracula got the news. He rushed to the cradle in the nursery. Baby Christina was sleeping soundly.

"I promise I'll take care of her brother. I promise"

…...

* * *

Epilogue.

Radu and Alissa would be pleased to know that their daughter was safe and happy. The little girl was ever curious and rambunctious to boot. Many, many days were spent chasing her throughout the castle. She would grow up to be just like her parents. Ah, yes, they would be greatly pleased.

And so the sun sets on Alissa's story but is just rising on Christina's tale.

The end.

…...

* * *

 **Oh, the feels are so strong. I nearly cried while writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review for me.**


End file.
